


Stolen Hearts

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [134]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any chance the next little one from Captain Swan is a little girl who has Killian wrapped around her fingers, the little pirate princess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Hearts

In the beginning of their relationship, Emma often wondered how long it would be before she was no longer enough for Killian and he chose someone, or something, over her. After all, everyone had left her at one point or the other, despite their intentions.

So every day, she would awake in awe to see him still beside her, arms tenderly wrapped around her as he kissed her forehead and played with her curls. And each morning, he would tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

And one of those mornings, she woke up and saw the bed empty; and she feared that the worst had finally happened, and Killian had left her. But she heard breaths being taken from the other side of her, and she rolled over and saw him on one knee on the other side of the bed as he had a small black box.

“Emma Swan,” he said softly, as he tenderly used his hook to take her left hand, “My life was dark after Milah and my brother’s death. And I was so guided by revenge I would have let it destroy me. But you pulling me out from under that pile of bodies, albeit not the most romantic encounter, brought a ray of light into my life. There was something about you that caught me off guard, and from that moment, I wanted to know everything about you. When you told me in the diner that I could be a part of something, your words echoed over and over in my head, and when I turned the ship back, I did so because I realized I was in love with you. And I gladly will fight for you for the rest of my life, I promise you that. So Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

She was breathless throughout the entire thing, as he kissed her hand, she nodded, a few stray tears slipping down her face. “Yes,” she said, “Killian, yes!”

And with that, he slipped the ring off her face, wiping away her tears, and kissing her, with the smile not leaving his face throughout the entire thing.

Killian had kept his promise to her, and found a way to treat her like she was the most precious thing in his life, and every morning she woke up with more love for her pirate each day.

So when she woke up that morning, after six blissful years of marriage and saw her bed empty, she was caught off guard, despite having a pretty good idea just where her husband was.

As she got out of bed and slipped on a robe, she heard giggles from the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of her, and she quietly snuck down the hall. As she reached the entrance, she watched with a grin as a little blonde lass was mixing flour in a bowl, well some flour as the rest seemed to be pouring out the sides, and her husband flipping pancakes.

“Sophia, Sweetie, we actually want some food to give to your Mama, right? That means we need to keep the batter in the bowl,” Killian said with a smile as he started cleaning up some of the mess.

“Sorry, Papa,” Sophia smiled, as she turned around wrapped her tiny arms around her father, causing Killian to visibly soften.

“It’s alright, My Love,” Killian said gently, “Now, how would you like to go wake your Mama as I finish up breakfast?”

“I’m awake,” Emma said, the smile never leaving her face, as she entered the room.

“Mama!’ Sophia squealed, as she ran over and hugged Emma. She lifted up her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. “We made breakfast!”

“I can see that,” Emma said, smiling at her husband. “You both did a lovely job.”

“Can we eat now?” Sophia said, “I’m really, really, **really** hungry!”

“How about you wake Henry first, then we’ll all eat together?” Killian suggested, and Sophia jumped out of Emma’s arms and ran to Henry’s room.

Killian circled around the table and wrapped his arms around the lower part of Emma’s waist, “Good morning,” he said in a low voice.

“Morning,” she said, nipping at his chin, “I missed you this morning.”

“Aye,” he said, “Sophia got up and was hungry, so I told her we could surprise the two of you with food. Did we wake you?”

She shook her head, “No,” she smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. “Everything was perfect.”

“Not so early in the morning!” Henry groaned as he entered the room, being dragged by his little sister.

Emma laughed, as she moved away to start setting the table, while her husband helped Sophia into her chair. Despite no longer having sole custody of her husband’s heart, she couldn’t bring herself to mind as she watched their family interact. Because everything was just that; perfect.”


End file.
